1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an input/output port bar. More particularly, this invention relates to the structure and circuit of an I/O port bar for connecting a computer peripheral. The structure of the I/O port bar allows the connecting cable to be restored to the inside the I/O port bar, while the circuit of the I/O port bar has a power switch circuit used as an automatic power switch. This invention also relates to a computer system with the input/output port bar.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that the input/output (I/O) port bar is used as a bridge between a computer (for example, a personal notebook computer) and an external computer peripheral (for example, a mouse, a keyboard, a monitor or a printer). That is, the I/O port bar transfers the signal received from the universal serial bus (USB) of the computer into a signal that the computer peripheral can accept and recognize. Alternatively, the I/O port bar transfers the signal received from the computer peripheral into a USB signal that the computer accepts. In addition to an I/O port bar circuit, the I/O port bar structure further comprises a connecting cable to connect between the I/O port bar circuit and computer. Since the connecting cable is external to the I/O port bar, it occupies additional storage space. It is also possible for the connecting cable to be broken inadvertently by the user.
The I/O port bar normally connects to the power source from the computer via the connecting cable. However, the I/O port bar can also be connected to a DC power source directly. The conventional I/O port bar uses a relay as the switch between the power source of the computer and the external DC power source. Since the relay is used as the power switch, it has to be activated manually to achieve the power switch function. This is very inconvenient for users.
The invention provides an I/O port bar structure with the function of restoring the connecting cable inside of the I/O port bar. Thus, storage space can be saved, and there is no need to worry about breaking the connecting cable inadvertently.
The I/O port bar structure used to connect a computer and a computer peripheral comprises a main circuit board, a connecting board, a first enclosure, a second enclosure, I/O ports, a laminate, a loop and a sliding member.
The connecting cable has a first terminal and a second terminal in the opposite ends. The first terminal is coupled to a computer, and the second terminal is coupled to the main circuit board. The first and second enclosures contain the main circuit board and the connecting cable. The I/O ports and the main circuit board are electrically coupled to a computer peripheral. The loop can be moved between the laminate and the first enclosure. The connecting cable skirts the periphery of the loop between the laminate and the second enclosure, so that the first and second terminals are located at the same sides. One side of the sliding member comprises a first protrusion and a second protrusion, and the other side of the sliding member comprises a pushing portion. The first protrusion portion is engaged within the loop, and the pushing portion is engaged with the first and second protrusion via a strip gap on the first enclosure. The sliding member can slide along the strip gap. When the pushing portion is pushed, the sliding member moves towards the first terminal of the connecting cable. The first terminal is pushed out of the I/O port bar via the second protrusion. By pulling the first terminal, the whole connecting cable can be pulled out of the I/O port bar. In contrast, by pushing the sliding member away from the first terminal, the loop is led to restore the connecting cable to the inside of the I/O port bar.
The invention further provides an I/O port bar circuit. The I/O port bar circuit comprises a power switching circuit used as an automatic power switch.
The I/O port circuit used to connect the computer and the computer peripheral comprises a main circuit, a connecting cable and a power switch circuit. Two terminals of the connecting cable are connected to the computer and the main circuit to transfer a USB signal from the computer into an output signal that the computer peripheral accepts. Or alternatively, main circuit transfers a signal from the computer peripheral into a USB signal that the computer accepts. The power switching circuit is used to control power source of the main circuit supplied by either the computer or an external DC power source.
Both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.